Hiei's Birthday Blues
by Crystal Koneko
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama drag Hiei along to shop for Botan’s birthday presents. But Hiei has a small problem finding his present… ::Oneshot:: [HieixBotan]


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Damn.

Note: Done for a contest on Spiritt's Hiei and Botan forum. Had to use Hiei, a rabbit, and Botan. Below 2,000 words.

**Summary:** Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama drag Hiei along to shop for Botan's birthday presents. But Hiei has a small problem with his present…

* * *

**Hiei's Birthday Blues**

* * *

Hiei sighed as he walked along the crowds of ningens fluttering around the shops of the mall. He didn't even know how they got him to come. Oh, that's right. They dragged him here by his feet.

He growled as he walked with his three 'friends', "Like I would know what to get the onna for her birthday, anyway!"

Kurama stopped to look in a shop window, "We already got our presents for Botan, so we'll help you," he shook his head at all the gadgets he saw and continued along.

"If you're all so smart, then what should I get her?" Hiei glowered at each of them.

Yusuke grinned pervertedly and gave him the thumbs up, "I know the _perfect_ thing for you to get her!" he claimed and pointed in some random direction, "TO VICTORIA'S SECRET!"

Kuwabara slapped his forehead and ran after him as Yusuke stomped off, "Urameshi! Get back here!"

Kurama sighed and followed after them, dragging Hiei with him, who was about to get the hell out of the mall.

Yusuke was jumping up and down excitedly in front of Victoria's Secret and pressed his face up against the glass when they found him. Hiei looked in and his eyes widened, "I am _not_ going in there. Never have and never will."

Yusuke's own eyes widened into saucers, "You mean you've never been in Victoria's Secret? No wonder you're so miserable all the time!"

"Hn."

Yusuke grinned again and ran in. Hiei stood firmly in his spot, refusing to go in.

Kuwabara looked around and frowned, "What am I doing just standing here? Urameshi, wait for me!" he shouted and flew in after him.

Kurama sighed again and shook his head. Hiei still stood there, glaring into space, "Idiots."

Five minutes later, Kuwabara came out with a pile of underwear and bras in his hands, "Freebies!"

Yusuke came out behind him with a pair on his head, and he was shaking what he called a nightgown back and forth, "How about this, Hiei? I bet Botan would sure like this!"

Hiei's cheeks reddened and he clenched his fist in anger, "It looks like a piece of string with a see-through clothe attached."

"I know, that's the point!" Yusuke cackled and grabbed the pile of underwear from Kuwabara, throwing it all in the air so it'll rain down to the mall floor, "Come on, we all know you like Botan! Pick some! Look, it's raining panties!"

Hiei growled, "I'm leaving," and sat on a bench far, far away from any of them. He could still hear Yusuke back there having problems with the manager.

"Sir, you have to pay for those."

"…What?" Yusuke scoffed and kept rolling on the ground in the pile of underwear.

"You have to pay or those, or I'm calling security."

"Screw you!"

Hiei watched as Kurama sweat-dropped and put his hands up politely, "It's alright, we won't be buying anything."

Yusuke whined and his eyes started watering, "B-but I w-wanted-"

Kuwabara cut him off, dragging him away from the store by his collar, "Let's go, Urameshi."

Kuwabara plopped down on the bench next to Hiei, who glared in protest, and yawned loudly, "I wonder what we can find for Hiei to give to her…"

Kurama's eyes lit up as he saw the store across from them, "I think I have an idea."

As all three of them dragged him into another store, his nose what hit by thirty different disgusting scents. He coughed and looked around, "This is even worse than the store the detective brought me to."

"Damn right! Nobody beats Victoria's Secret!" Yusuke shouted, making people all over the store stare at him. Kurama had brought them to a pet store.

Kuwabara of course was screaming, "KITTIES!" in front of their cages and scaring the heck out of them.

Kurama walked over to Hiei with a small smile on his face, "I think I've found you the perfect present."

"Hn. What is it?"

Kurama quickly pushed some creature in his arms and Hiei looked down at it in disgust.

"What _is_ this thing?" Hiei asked, not bothering to hide his repulsion.

"It's a rabbit," Kurama told him and pet it. Hiei examined it for a minute. The rabbit had dark brown eyes and was a cream color with white patches here and there on its fur coat. It wasn't… that bad. Hiei knew Botan liked small and fluffy things. It made the thing _almost_ bearable.

Yusuke came over to see what was so interesting, and burst out laughing while pointing at Hiei, "HAHAHAHAHA HIEI HAS A BUNNY! HOW _CUTE_!"

Hiei's eye twitched and Yusuke backed away from him slightly, "Hehe, I was only uh… kidding!"

"Hn," Hiei grunted, "This'll have to do. I don't know how much longer I can stand being around you and the rest of the ningens in this mall."

Yusuke grinned suspiciously and grabbed the rabbit, "I'll pay for it!" he announced and ran to the counter.

Kurama scratched his head, "Yusuke offering to pay for something else? That's oddly nice of him… A little _too_ nice."

Hiei shrugged, not really caring and stood by the door. He just wanted to leave.

Yusuke sauntered up to the counter and set the rabbit down, "Yo, I wanna pay for this thing," he told the man at the counter.

The guy nodded, an annoyed smile on his face, and grabbed a cardboard box with holes on it. He put the rabbit in, closed the box, and went to the register. Yusuke paid the amount and slipped a little extra in there, "Hey," he whispered to the guy, "there's a little tip in there for ya if you put a bow on it that says 'I love you'," Yusuke snickered as quietly as he could.

The guy gave him a weird look and nodded. He cut the red ribbon and tied a cute bow around the rabbit's neck. Yusuke laughed, "Perfect."

"You know, I would've done that for free."

Yusuke stopped laughing and glared at him, "WHAT? GIVE ME MY TWENTY BACK!"

The guy shook his head, "Uh-uh. Too late, it's already in the register and it's against store policy to give money back to customers."

"You cheapskates!" Yusuke made a small scene and stomped over to Kurama, mumbling loudly.

"What's wrong, Yusuke?" Kurama asked him and took the box from him, making sure Yusuke wouldn't chuck it across the room.

"I didn't get my panties, I lost twenty bucks, life SUCKS!" Yusuke shouted and kicked some random guy in the shin.

"Hn," Hiei said and walked out of the mall with a satisfied smirk on his face. Yusuke complained the whole way, and when they got two blocks away from the party, Yusuke complained more about being late.

Hiei controlled his anger and kept walking with an angry grimace on his face and the box in his arms. Hiei walked through the gate to Kurama's backyard, where the party was being held, and all the girls were waiting. Botan was chatting happily with Yukina and her eyes lit up when the boys finally made it.

"Sorry we're late," Kurama apologized, "_Someone_ was throwing a fit in the mall."

"Don't look at me!" Yusuke denied.

Botan, eager to see what she got, smiled and chirped, "Time to open presents!"

Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina had all chipped in some way and bought her _two_ tickets for a cruise to Hawaii. Botan blushed at what they implied along with it.

Yusuke jumped up and handed Botan a box. She opened it and dropped the box, her face beet red.

Keiko looked in and her face turned red too, but in anger, "YUSUKE!" she promptly knocked him out.

Kuwabara looked in and pulled out the 'nightgown' Yusuke brought out from Victoria's Secret. Kuwabara shook his head and handed Botan his present. Botan looked oddly at it before opening it, "A football… uh… thanks, Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara smiled and nodded. Hiei scoffed.

Kurama figured it was his turn and handed Botan a small box, fit for a necklace. Botan opened it and gasped in delight, "Kurama, it's beautiful! Thank you!" she exclaimed and hugged him. Kurama gave her a small hug back, "You're welcome. Happy birthday."

Botan hooked the necklace around her neck. It was silver with a rose on it that glimmered in the sun and hung perfectly on her neck.

Hiei gave Kurama his famous death glare before he glanced at botan, who was looking at him expectantly.

Hiei looked away, and shoved the box in her arms with a small blush, "Hn."

Botan looked at the box in wonder, hoping nothing would pop out that would kill her, and slowly opened it. She almost dropped it in surprise when she saw what was inside, "Hiei… it's… so CUTE!" she squealed and stuffed the box in Keiko's hands, running over to him and giving Hiei a bear hug.

Hiei's blush darkened and he glared at Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara who were snickering loudly. Botan kissed his cheek and hopped off to go play with the bunny. She pulled it out of the box with a bright smile, "I'll name it Shmoopy! After you, Hiei!"

"Hn."

Yusuke guffawed and doubled over in laughter.

Botan noticed the ribbon tied around the rabbit's neck and pulled it off curiously, "I love you…?"

She blushed and laughed nervously, making sure nobody saw what it said. Everyone else was too busy laughing at the rabbits name to notice, but Hiei saw it. He walked over, not remembering the ribbon being there before, and grunted after looking at it.

Botan looked up at him and smiled cheerily. She jumped up and kissed him again, "Me too!"

"Hn," Hiei was stiff as a board, but happy.

* * *

((One week later))

Yusuke tip-toed down the hall, into Botan's dark room. He saw two suitcases and smirked, stuffing in the thrown-away nightgown he'd gotten her for her birthday. He walked out cackling, knowing Hiei was going on that cruise too, "Bon voyage, Hiei, bon voyage."


End file.
